Janny's Baby
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: An alternative to Jonny finding out about Jac's pregnancy and a bit more... Jac, Jonny and a few other characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

Jac was sat at her desk, her arms hugging her stomach, wishing that the nausea would pass soon. She was lucky that no one was around when she had ran to the toilets to vomit only minutes ago.

"Well?" Jonny asked after storming into Jac's office and slamming the door.

Jac sat in complete silence waiting. Talking really wasn't what she wanted to do at that moment, let alone shout, she felt that any moment now, she would have to run to the ladies again, but she couldn't do it with Jonny in the room.

"Are you gonna spit it out because some of us actually have work to do?" Jonny asked slightly angered.

"What?" Jac whispered, the words were forced out under her breath.

"Well first Mo tells me that you have two things to tell me, then i picked up the phone at the nurses station and it was from obs and gynie saying that you missed your appointment... So come on Jac what is it?" Said Jonny get more and more agitated.

Jac was going to kill mo when she got her strength back, but for now the wave of nausea took over Jac and she had to escape. Jac pushed Jonny out of the way of the door. She ran past Elliot and Hansen, who both looked confused and concerned, until she burst into the toilets. She didn't have time to close the cubicle door and amongst the panic, she didn't realise that Jonny had followed her. He had assumed that she was trying to run away from him, but he realised he was wrong when she began vomiting. He quickly yet softly grabbed her hair from both side of her head and held the soft, red hair behind her back.

As she felt someone grab her hair back she assumed it was Mo. after she finished vomiting, she flushed the toilet and turned to find that it was infact Jonny behind her. "I take it they're mine?" Jonny asked.

Ashamed, Jac realised he knew, then she realised what he had said.

"They?"

"Well it's twins right?"

"What?" Jac asked outraged.

"Mo said there were two things I needed to know about."

"I'm not having twins you idiot!" Jac laughed as she walked towards the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well what's the other thing then?" Jonny asked after he had gone slightly red.

Jac looked into her own eyes in the mirror as she answered. "I've got endometriosis."

"I thought so." Jonny answered. Jac looked shocked and went even paler.

"What?"

"Well considering I'm a nurse, don't you think it's taking the mick a bit to say that your severe abdominal pains were caused by your period?" Jonny explained. Jac laughed a little bit. "That and the fact that you've had meetings with Mr T... How far gone?"

"You do the maths Jonny."

"Right. Wait, why did you tell Mo before me?"

"I didn't. Look can we talk in my office please because anyone could walk in here?"

"Sure." Jonny answered placing a hand around Jac's waist. Jac moved his hand off of her before walking back onto the ward.

She walked back through the ward hoping not to be noticed as Jonny filled right behind her. "Is everything okay Miss Naylor?" Mr Hansen asked.

"Um yeah I think I've got a bug, it must be off of the patient in bed three." Jac tried to cover but she forgot that Elliot was next to him.

"Er, Jac the patient in bed three has endocarditis..." Elliot revealed leaving Jac standing there going slightly red.

"I believe a congratulations is in order Miss Naylor!" Mr Hansen said. Jac noticed Jonny's disappointed face.

"I suppose it is eh Nurse Maconie?" Jac joked grabbing Jonny's hand. Elliot smiled leaving the rest of the ward gobsmacked as they saw Jac and Jonny holding hands. They both continued to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached her office, Jac sat on the sofa and brought her knees up to her chest. Jonny quietly closed the door. "Right, I want us to talk calmly, and when we walk out of here, we are going to be a chilled and relaxed as we are now. Agreed?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded. "Right, first things first, are you still feeling sick?"

"A bit." Jac replied.

"Right so, you're not in the mood for talking?"

"Not really." Jac answered honestly.

"Right, well then, if you answer this question, you don't have to talk until tonight... My place or yours?" Jonny smiled.

Jac hesitated for a while, before answering. "Mine, but don't go expecting a great night will you, it'll probably consist of you holding my hair back for me while I vomit. Again." Jonny raised his eyebrows. "I don't know why they call it morning sickness, it's worse in the evenings and at night for me."

"That's fine, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens." Jac remained silent. Jonny assumed that he would only anger her by suggesting that she went home then so he tried to find an alternative. "Well, we've only got two hours left on shift so I'd better get going. I can cover for you if you want to stay in here for a while..."

"I don't need you to cover for me so that I can work in my office." Jac firmly stated.

"Hey remember what we agreed when we came in here?" Jac rolled her eyes as Jonny laughed a little, before walking out.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Jonny walked into Jac's dark office at 5pm to find her fast asleep on the sofa with her knees up to her chest. Elliot was sat at his desk with a small lamp on. "She's been out like this for an hour and a half!" Elliot whispered to Jonny. "I know it's the end of her shift but I didn't want to wake her. She's been feeling so ill and tired the last few days."

"It's alright, I'm driving her home tonight."

"I take it you two have made up then" Jonny nodded.

"I'll be right back" Jonny whispered as he took Jac's locker key out of her desk draw and crept out of the office.

Minutes later, he returned with her handbag and her NHS hoodie. "Jac? Jac?" He whispered gently rubbing her arm. "Come on sweetheart it's the end of your shift." She blinked several times before she was fully aware of where she was. "I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes." Jac groaned as she stretched out her arms before putting on her grey hoodie and taking her bag off of Jonny. "Where's my helmet?"

"You're not driving that thing tonight, I'm driving you, come on even you've got to admit that you're too tired to drive your motor bike."

"Fine." She admitted getting up. "Oh Elliot, I didn't see you there." Jac suddenly went red and kept her head low.

"Goodnight Jac."

"See you tomorrow Professor." Jac finished walking out of the office towards the lifts.

**Please read and review, I'm not sure whether to leave it here or carry on. Let me know what you think. Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

Jonny wrapped his arm around Jac's shoulders as they entered the empty lift. "Do you still feel sick?" Jonny asked as he used his spare hand to push the ground floor button.

"No, but the everyday this week I've felt sick in the evening and it hasnt stopped until the afternoon the next day." Jac sighed.

"Right well," Jonny looked at his watch, "Its 5:10pm now so I suppose we'd better make the most of nausea free time we have now eh?" Jonny joked as his arm around her shoulders slipped down to her waist. As he did so, the lift opened and he expected her to walk away from him. Instead, she surprisingly wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked out together towards Jonny's car.

* * *

Jonny opened Jac's door for her and she nodded in thanks before getting in and putting her seatbelt on. Jonny followed and before starting the engine he asked, "My place or yours?"

"Mine, if I'm going to feel sick, I don't want to feel claustrophobic as well." Jac said and Jonny laughed before pulling off.

* * *

Upon arrival at Jac's place, Jonny noticed that Jac was asleep. He got out of the car and walked round to her side. As he opened her car door, he realised that being the light sleeper that she was, if he tried to carry her, she would wake up straight away. "Jac... Jac." Jonny whispered as he gently rubbed her arm. After a few moments, Jac woke up and looked straight into Jonny's eyes. "Come on, lets go inside." Jonny said as he helped Jac get out of the car.

Jac walked into her flat first. She was followed by Jonny who slammed the door. "Shut the door." Jac said sarcastically. "Come on." Jac said as she took Jonny's hand and led him to the bedroom, not that he needed it of course, he knew every inch of Jac's flat. Jac turned around in front of the bed, only to find that she was an inch away from his face. They both began passionately kissing before Jac started ripping Jonny's shirt off. Jonny laughed and Jac pulled away. "What?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"Nothing. It's just that..." Jac was now glaring at him. "Well there's me thinking that the whole 'pregnant women get horny' thing was a load of cra-" Jonny was interrupted by Jac forcefully pressing her lips against his. They began snogging once again before Jonny pulled away, again.

"Wa-wait a minute."

"What?" Jac asked getting frustrated at his teasing.

"I thought you were so tired you couldn't stay awake for the ten minute car journey?"

"Yeah well, the power nap reenergised me." Jac said quickly before continuing.

Jonny, who stood topless, unbuttoned Jac's shirt and took it off of her, revealing a small minuscule bump. He undid her black bra and she let it fall to the floor. They simultaneously slipped their trousers down and Jonny pulled his boxers down first. He laid Jac down on the bed and slowly slipped her black lace underwear down her legs before tossing it somewhere on the floor. Jonny climbed on top of her and pushed his body into hers. A small moan escaped Jac's lips as she grabbed Jonny's curly hair loosely in her fist before letting it slide out of her grip.

* * *

Soon, Jac was getting more and more fatigued and Jonny noticed as she yawned for the third time in ten minutes. "Come here," Jonny said as he got off of her and scooped her up in his arms. He pulled back the duvet with one arm, whilst supporting Jac's naked body with the other. To make her more comfortable, he placed her in an upright position on the bed and went to her draws before picking out his, not her, favourite nightie. It was a short, strapped, black one that clung tightly to her frame. He handed it to her as her eyelids began to fall and she slowly stood up and slipped it over her head before getting back on the bed. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she slid into bed, ashamed that she could barely stay awake.

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for." Jonny said as he tucked her into bed. "I'm going for a shower okay?" Jonny said peacefully, not expecting a response as he slipped out of the bedroom and into the shower.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! Please let me now what you think and review. Also, if you have any ideas for new stories one for this one, please let me know because I want to write but I don't have any good ideas atm. Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

In the evening, Jac was resting in bed. Jonny was sat in his boxers, watching TV with the volume on low until his mobile phone starting ringing. Quickly he answered it for fear that he ringtone -I know a song that'll get on your nerves- might wake Jac.

_"Alright Jonny Mac?"_

"Yeah" Jonny whispered.

_"Why are you so quiet?"_

"I don't want to wake Jac."

_"Aahh, so you've sorted things out with her?"_

"Yeah, but I still don't get why she told you instead of me?"

_"She didn't, it's a bit complicated but basically, she'd been acting differently and her bum had changed so I guessed from that... By the way it wasn't your usual 'I'm late, I'll take get a test from the pharmacy and pee on a stick.'_

"Well what was it then?"

_"Mr T told her._"

"Why him?"

_"He's her gynaecologist. Wait, she did tell you about the... the-"_

"Endometriosis, yeah. By the way, you could've been clearer, when you said two things. When I saw her being sick, I thought I was having twins!" Jonny joked in a whisper. Mo giggled down the phone.

_"Hang on, the ice queen's sleeping?"_

"Yeah."

_"But it's only 7!"_

"Yeah well, I think the sickness has been worse than she's letting on. She doesn't look like she's been sleeping very well... Why did you call anyway?"

_"Um... Oh I remember I was going to tell you that your 5am shift tomorrow has been moved forward to 9am."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah."_

"Oh, well that's grea-"

_"And I was going to warn you that Jac's on the same shift as you. But your lucky, you both finish at 5, but she's got to stay oncall until 8:30 the next morning! So, she might not be in a good mood tomorrow, or the day after..."_

"What? That's a bit unfair don't you think?"

_"It's not my fault!"_

"Mo, what time are you on tomorrow?"

_"Same as you, why?"_

"Mo please can you take Jac's on call shift?" Jonny pleaded.

_"What! No I-"_

"Mo please," Jonny begged. "She's really tired and she feels sick every night and morning."

_"Yeah but Jonny, I'm not a CT surgeon, you'll have to ask Elliot."_

"Fine, have you got his number?"

_"No, Jac's probably got it though."_

"Right, well thanks for letting me know. Bye."

_"See ya."_

Jonny placed the phone down and wondered if he should check on Jac. He decided that he may wake her up by doing so so he left her alone.

* * *

A few hours later, Jonny decided to get a drink so he jumped up from the sofa. As he turned around, Jac was taking some tablets in the open plan kitchen. "Sorry, is the TV too loud?"

Jac jumped as he spoke to her. She simply shook her head. "What's the tablets for?"

"Endometriosis; they're painkillers." She whispered and gave him a small, forced smile in the dim room that was only lit by the TV.

"Do you feel sick?" Jac looked up into his eyes before looking back down at the floor and nodded. "Listen, Mo just rang me and told me about your 23 and a 1/2 hour shift."

"Right."

"So, if you give me Elliot's number, I'm sure I can get him to stay oncall for you."

"It's fine. I've had the same shift patterns for the last year, I can cope." Jac sighed before walking over to Jonny and sitting on the sofa, he sat next to her and pulled the blanket that he had been using off of the floor so that he could wrap it round the two of them. Jonny placed one arm around Jac's small waist and put his other hand on Jac's stomach. She looked down at his hand and rolled her eyes at his soppyness.

"Listen, if you're going to puke, give me a bit of a warning so I can move out of the way!" Jonny joked and Jac remained silent but she smirked a little. "What do you want to watch?" Jonny asked holding out the TV switch, but Jac remained perfectly still. Jonny left it on the channel it was on and let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry." Jac whispered as she tucked her head into his chest. "What for?" Jonny asked.

"Everything. For not telling you, for being terrible company. I'm sorry I just I'm not in the mood for a soppy chat." Jac explained, she wrapped both her arm around her stomach.

"Hey don't worry, I had to go through the same thing and worse when Mo was up the duff! I mean we weren't together but she'd just turn up on my doorstep at any hour. Then of course she'd make me sit with her while she cried her eyes out and then she be laughing, and then, I had to hold her hair back when she threw up in my toilet!" Jac laughed into Jonny's chest and sniffled as her eyes watered. "Oh god, not you too!" Jonny joked as he reached over he sofa to get a tissue from the box on the coffee table. He passed the tissue to Jac and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Sorry." Jac whispered.

"Stop saying that! Im here for you no matter what, so come on." Jonny said as he turned the TV off. The room was now in complete darkness as there were no lights on; it had been light when Jonny had first sat down. "It's nearly midnight so try and get some sleep hm? And if you feel any worse or you just wanna talk or cuddle, don't hesitate to wake me okay?" Jac nodded into his chest and they both got comfortable in each others arms before trying to drift off.

Oh Jac couldn't wait for her nearly 24 hour shift tomorrow, she also couldn't wait for the sickness to pass. And Jonny just sat there wondering, how less than 24 hours ago, he was angry at Jac and was unaware that he's a father.

**Thank you for reading and thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3am and Jac woke to a familiar feeling. She slowly and gently slipped out of Jonny's arms and walked in to the open plan kitchen to get a drink. Jac did this every morning because bringing up water was more bearable than bringing up bile. She slowly sipped a glass of water before leaning against the counter and looking over at Jonny. He looked so peaceful as his chest slowly lifted up and down.

Suddenly a pain ripped across Jac's abdomen but she had only taken her painkillers three hours ago so she pressed firmly as if she was tryin to force the pain away. As the pain subsided, Jac gently massaged her abdomen but the nausea intensified. Jac grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before she slowly made her way to the bathroom, placing her hands on the walls and doorways for support. She hated feeling sick; it drained all of her energy from her.

She turned on the light of the bathroom. Jac kneeled in front of the toilet basin and tied her long, soft hair up in a loose bun with the hair band she had on her wrist. Abruptly, Jac began projectile vomiting. She did so until there was nothing left to bring up and she retched which made her frail body shake all over. Jonny must have heard the coughing and spluttering because as Jac slowly collapsed against the wall he entered. Jonny was instantly shocked by the sight. This was the first time that he had seen her so weak, he had nearly made her cry, but this was different altogether. She was suffering both mentally and physically.

Jac looked up and saw Jonny there. Ashamed, she quickly stood up and flushed the toilet. Though she stood up too quickly, the head rush made her feel dizzy and Jac began swaying. Jonny grabbed her under her arms so that he could steady her but he could also support her if she did faint. Luckily, it soon passed. Jac was left too ashamed to say anything so Jonny took her into his arms and she hid her pale face in his chest. Jonny placed his chin on the top of her head and he gently massaged her back with his hands.

After a few minutes, Jonny cautiously released her. "Come on, lets get into bed hm?" Jac nodded and Jonny wrapped one arm around her waist. He turned the light off with his other and they walked into the moonlit bedroom. Jonny turned on the lamp next to the bed as he tucked her in facing him as he was standing up. Jonny turned the lamp off and crept round to the other side and slipped into bed. He snuggled up behind Jac who was lying on her side. He faced the same way as her and placed one arm around her stomach.

Soon, Jonny had fallen asleep. Jac however wasn't so lucky as she kept on getting endometrial cramps and waves of nausea. She quietly and uncontrollably groaned in discomfort. It couldn't have been more than 20 minutes before she knew she had to get to the bathroom but she didn't want to wake Jonny so she stayed in bed stupidly hoping that she would soon feel better. However minutes later, Jac had to be sick so she ripped away Jonny's arm and the duvet before legging it to the toilet. She only just made it and vomited into the bowl.

The sudden movement had woken Jonny so he quickly followed her. He turned on the light of the bathroom to find Jac shaking in front of the toilet. He saw in the toilet bowl that despite it previously being pitch black in there, she had managed to get all of it in there rather than on the floor. When the light came on, Jac knew he was behind her but she remained still. He slid his arms under hers and gently brought her up to her feet. She walked back to the bedroom first and Jonny flushed the toilet for Jac before turning the light off and making his way back too.

Jonny attempted to resume his earlier position of cuddling her, but Jac squirmed in his arms, he pulled them away. Jac realised that she had upset him. "I'm sorry." She croaked. "I just, I don't wanna be touched at the moment." Jac whispered. She was ashamed of both her body and her lie. She wanted more than anything to be in his arms. But she also knew that when, not if, when she vomited next, she didn't want him to see her in such a state again. Jonny however accepted the lie and wiggled away from her until he was nearly on the other side of the bed.

Yet again, Jonny fell asleep quickly but Jac still couldn't catch a wink.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think about my story :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

Jonny began to stir at 7am. He reached across the bed only to find the empty, cold sheets. Jonny walked towards the toilet but that was empty, so he walked into the living room. He saw the top of her red hair that had been tied up in a bun again over the back of the sofa. She was sitting down and reading a magazine. Jonny walked round the sofa to see the front of her. He face was as pale as a ghost and she had noticeable bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep.

"Have you been sick again?" Jac looked up from her magazine and hesitantly nodded. She knew if she said no that he would know she was lying. "How many times?" Jac shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the magazine. "How many?" Jonny demanded. He knew whatever the answer was would be lying and that she would have vomited more times than she said so when she quietly replied "three." He became even more worried. "Jac, why don't you call in sick eh? You can't do a full 24 hour shift like this." Jac weakly glared at him, he knew she was considering it but Jac was determined not to let this control her life. "You cold just take off the first few hours and then come in a bit later."

"No, I can't; I've got a nearly full theatre list this morning." Jac replied, she didn't have the energy to shout at his seemingly ridiculous idea.

"You sure?" Jonny asked. He, better than anyone, knew that questioning Jac's competence and surgical skills directly, would give him a high chance of being hit in the balls and being shouted at until his ear drums burst.

"Yes." Jac stated. Jonny decided to leave it at that because he, although he didn't like to admit it, was in fact scared of Jac Naylor.

* * *

Later, after Jonny had driven them to work, Jonny got out of the car and walked round to Jac's side to find she hadn't even moved. "What's up?"

"Could you have found anymore potholes or roundabouts?" Jac muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, it's not my fault we're running late is it?"

"You think I wanted to puke?"

"No of course not i just-"

"Move." Jac demanded. Jonny stepped aside as he allowed Jac to get out of the car. She slammed the door before he locked it and he followed her as she stormed into the entrance of Holby City Hospital.

She pushed the button for the lift and rolled her eyes when she realised it was all the way on the top floor. Suddenly, the strong, disgusting smell of coffee reached Jac's nostrils and she chucked her bag at Jonny before grabbing her stomach and mouth and running outside. Jonny followed her and found her vomiting on the grass next to the bushes. He placed their bags on the floor behind him and gently rubbed her back for support. Mo walked up behind the two of them and sighed loudly. Jac knew who it was so she quickly composed herself and turned round to pick up her bag.

"Yes Miss Effanga?" Mo sniggered at Jac and looked at Jonny who flashed his eyes as if to say 'stop.' "What?" Jac asked sternly.

"Nothing, let me guess, coffee is now off of the menu?" Mo joked. Jac stormed off inside. She held her breath until she was on the staircase; she refused to wait for the lift with them and the putrid smell of coffee.

Outside Mo smirked at Jonny who stood there staring at the floor. "What's up?"

"I haven't argued with her all night and then she comes here and turns into Miss Stroppy-pants."

"Yeah well, oh did you get Elliot to do Jac's oncall?"

"Nah, she wouldn't let me try."

"Oh god, I'd love to see her at the end of a twenty four hour shift if she's like this already!"

"Mo, it's not funny."

"Alright fine!" Mo joked as she put her hands in the air conveying innocence.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

-8:30am-

It was the end of Jac's 23 and 1/2 hour shift and she was knackered. She collected her things from her locker and called a taxi. As soon as she walked down, her taxi was waiting for her. Luckily, the sickness had gone, however, Jac was still experiencing the occasional endometrial cramp.

Jac unlocked her flat. As she walked in, she could hear a Scottish moron singing badly to the radio, she could also hear him chopping something.

She walked into the kitchen and leant against the doorway waiting for him to notice her, but he wasn't going to do that anytime soon.

"How did you get in?" Jac asked moodily.

"You gave me your spare key this morning. Don't you remember?" Jonny asked. Jac stemmed to remember something along that line so she left it.

The sound of chopping was Jonny cutting up various fruits.

"Come on, come and sit at the breakfast bar." Jonny said, reluctantly, Jac dumped her bag on the counter and sat on a chair that faced the kitchen. Jonny had his back to her. Minutes later, he turned around with two bowls and two spoons.

The bowls had strawberries, blueberries, banana and apple topped with natural yogurt and three mini meringues. He turned back around to get two glasses of orange juice. Jac saw from the mess that that yogurt was low fat.

"Here you go... Now I know you're probably tired, so I thought after this, you could go and lie in bed on your tummy and I'll try out my excellent massage techniques. How does that sound?" Jonny asked as he began to tuck in.

"Thank you for the breakfast but that sounds a bit..." Jac pulled a face.

"You feeling sick?" He asked. Jonny had thought everything through. He wanted to approach Jac in a calm and relaxed way incase she was moody.

"Thankfully, No."

"Well, then. You've got no excuse." Jonny said as he popped one of the small meringues into his mouth. Surprisingly, Jac didn't say anything more and carried on eating her breakfast.

Jac left Jonny to clear away while she watched the morning news for fifteen minutes.

"Right, come on. Bedroom." Jonny demanded. Jac smiled and turned off the TV.

She walked in and Jonny had lit her favourite scented candles (jelly belly mango) around the room. The curtains had been closed and there were rose petals on the floor. The duvet had been taken off of the bed

"Aw, Jonny." Jac said, she loved it. The room smelled lovely and it was warm. Jonny picked up a fluffy white towel.

"Come on then, strip." Jonny demanded playfully. "Its alright, I'll help you." He joked. He unbuttoned Jac's shirt and cleverly undid her bra with one hand whilst looking into her eyes. She let it fall to the floor but Jonny seemed to be preoccupied with staring at her stomach. It was actually quite swollen. Jac must have been very good at hiding it with loose fitting tops.

"Earth to Jonny?" Jac interrupted his stare.

"Sorry i- " Jac rolled her eyes when she saw Jonny's fingers wiggling a little.

"Come here." Jac grabbed his slightly shaking hand and placed it on her bump.

"Thanks." Jonny whispered as he felt amazed.

"Don't get used to it, I don't want everyone thinking they can touch my abdomen whenever they want to just because I'm pregnant. That includes you." Jac stated standing there with only her trousers on.

"So when am I allowed to touch our baby then?"

"When it's born." Jac replied sarcastically.

"Okay, when am I allowed to feel your little bump?"

"Little?" Jac snorted. "You can only feel it when I say you can. So don't go asking every 5 minutes." She said.

"Right, I think we won't get you to lie on your tummy so if you sit up on the edge of the bed, I can do your shoulders and neck as well." Jonny planned. "Don't forget to take your trousers off will you?" Jonny joked.

"Yeah like you would let me forget." Jac sarcastically said.

She slipped her trousers down, leaving her knickers on and wrapped the towel around her bottom half.

"Those too." Jonny added.

"Well, unless you're going to be massaging my bum, I don't need to." Jac stated.

Jonny huffed and Jac sat on the edge of the bed. Jonny sat behind her and slipped his legs either side of her.

"Right, here we go" Jonny said as he began massaging Jac's back.

**Please review :)**

**I know it's a bit of a crappy ending but I have a few ideas for some new fanfics and I want to start writing them, but I want to finish the ones I have going so far so sorry. xxx**


End file.
